masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ralok/I hate people
i really hate it when people say something stupid and i have to set them straight TRANSCRIBED FROM YOUTUBE COMMENTS RALOK: islam does not equal satan you dumb #$@#% those are two totally different things﻿ DUMB #$#%: are you kidding me? Islam certainly DOES equal Satan! That religion is﻿ straight from the pits of hell!! RALOK: ok i am going﻿ ot use the smallest words possible to explain this islam is a monotheistic abrahamic religion in other words, islam is a direct descendent of christian beleifs they do not worship satan in any capacity whatsoever they worship a different interpretation of the same god that all christian and jewish religions do get your facts straight before you accuse an abrahamic religion of being devil worshippers what you just said was a filthy lie DUMB #$#&$: ok. I am going to use the smallest﻿ words possible to explain this as well. In God's own words, anyone who denies the son denies him. Anyone who denies Christ is an anti-Christ. Antichrist= Satan. Ya get it??? MissDtheoneandonly 8 hours ago RALOK: lets continue to lesson 2 then one of the primary figures in﻿ islamic religion is jesus christ himself yes they do deny the idea that he is the son of god, but he is still a prophet in their religion, probably the second most important prophet of their religion. likewise the term christ is a made up term, it was created long after the death of christ, the term has no bearing on jesus exsistence please get your facts straight DUMB @#$%#: Baloney. A made up term my foot. Jesus is the﻿ savior of the world, the one and only son of God- he and God are one. He was NOT just a prophet. Saying he was just a prophet is calling him a liar and is denying his true deity. Get YOUR facts straight. RALOK:yes, the term christ was invented almost two hundred years after jesus death You fail to realize how important a prophet is in islam. and tell me if he and god are one? why would he pray to the lord just the same as we all do. again, the idea that they are a combined being﻿ is another thing that was made up long after his death i do however beleive he was the son of god and you get straight what the difference beetween facts, interpretations, and opinions are = lets see what happens tomarrow folks, and could anyone get a fact check on the number of years it was after jesus death the term christ was invented i know christiantiy didnt even really begin to spring up for another 200 years i was in a bit of a rush when i wrote, i know it was a considerable time after and yes i am aware of what happened near the end there, when i started letting some of my own opinions get in there sorry about that remaining level headed when talking to these kind of people is difficult Category:Blog posts